(Don't) Let Me Go
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Frey has spent a year searching for Doug, and is about to give up on him. It's been two years since Doug has last heard or seen the Princess, and is about to give up on her. (Story better than this summary) Based off the song 'Let Me Go' by Avril Lavigne Ft. Chad Kroeger. NOT A SONGFIC. DougXFrey. Sequel to Say Something and When Your Gone


**Erm... Been a while. Had trouble finding a song so I just stuck with Avril Lavigne... This is the end of the 3-part one-shot series I guess**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rune Factory 4 or Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne featuring Chad Kroeger. Please support both by buying them.**

**I tried my best to change the lyrics so they are not exactly in the story. If you have a problem, let me know and I will happily reword it.**

* * *

The Princess of Selphia pushed her way through the crowds that inhabited the capital of Norad. Not many people here knew of her origins, so she didn't have to worry about being mobbed.

Jade eyes scanned the crowed for anyone with red hair. It might've been two years since she last saw him, but she was still looking.

"Dammit Doug... Where are you..." she murmured half-heartedly to herself. She looked around, spying a turf of messy red hair.

"D-Doug...? Doug is that you?!" Her heart raced. She sprinted through the crowd, upsetting some that she bumped into. "Doug! Wait!"

The girl sprinted the figure who kept walking away from her. She grasped the redhead's shoulder when she reached them. "D-Doug! I finally foun- huh...?"

The figure turned around to reveal a face which was not of Doug's. "What do you want?" he grumbled crossly, pulling his shoulder away from her.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I thought you were someone else..." Her heart shattered even further. The stranger huffed, making his way through the crowds.

Frey felt her body go numb. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. She spent a year moping for that stupid dwarf, and another looking for him. No matter how hard she looked... she couldn't find him.

Her feet started to move on their own. Her thoughts dead to everything but her emotions. She stumbled down the cobblestone street, mumbling words to herself.

"My love for you Douggie... used to drive me... I was proud I found someone who I truly felt something for... but now..." She looked at the sky in dismay. "Now it means nothing at all... I feel numb... I can't even feel my love for you anymore..." A sad smile.

"Even then..." she continued to herself, "I still remember the pain I felt that Autumn... When they told me you had left..."

Frey bit her lip. She felt her body come-to as she said the next words, "Doug, I think that even if you came to me, right here, right now, there isn't anything you could say to get me to forgive you!" People stared at her from her sudden outcry. "I'm sorry but it's too late now Doug."

She felt... free. She felt her memories become just memories, not things that were controlling her. "I'm... actually breaking free of these memories..." she smiled softly.

"I... just gotta let Doug go... I'll never get him back and now I got to face it. Say good-bye to him for good!" She smiled brighter.

"Set my thoughts on fire!" A tornado of Razor Wind magic erupted from the palms of her hands.

"Hey! Watch it lady!" one of the onlookers shouted at her.

The Princess just smiled at him. "You just got to let it go," was all she said to him, leaving the poor man thinking she was insane.

* * *

Not too far from the Princess, was a general store. Inside, it was ran by an older gentleman and his assistant dwarf, known to him as Dagu.

The redheaded assistant was taking stock, a pencil and clipboard.

"Got... one... two... four... five apples... We need six in total..." he wrote down 'one apple'. "That should be okay... Don't want another overstock in apples," he chuckled softly to himself. Thinking further about the memory, he thought on how his former boss gave that apple to his crush, taking the money for it out of his paycheck. It wasn't the paycheck he was dwelling on, it was the girl who took the apple.

Princess Frey of Selphia.

A pain surged through his body, starting from his heart. He whimpered softly, gripping the fabric which concealed his chest. "Dammit Frey..." he cursed at the girl.

He sighed, counting other items in his head but not really thinking of it. His thoughts were on other subjects.

"I wonder how she's doing anyway... I wonder if she's awake yet... or still in that stupid coma.." he murmured as he flipped the sheet over. He took his pencil and started to sketch, his mind not able to do work anymore. "What would happen if you were awake...?"

He thought back to that time a year ago, when he felt as if she was missing him. "Impossible... she's asleep... but still..."

The pencil traced outlines of his drawing. "You'd... come back to find when I was gone. You'd probably wish for me back, miss me right Frey? I mean... I _was_ your best friend..."

He erased some lines. "Even if you were awake... That place is empty to me. Nothing left there for me. You'd hate me for leaving, right? So what's the point? It's empty like... like my chest. I have no heart left because of you..."

Quick, gently strokes of the wrist. "You always acted as if were nothing..." he hissed bitterly. Silver eyes darted his rough sketch, further erasing lines. "It's not that I hate you or anything Frey... Believe me I don't... But..." He paused, looking around to make sure no one caught him goofing off. "It's... me who I hate. I hate how I thought we were meant to be. Remember that time on the bridge? Yeah, that was you. You who I was talking about..."

The dwarf paused. His skilled hands quickly sketched up a quick illustration of Frey as he remembered her; happy. Not how he felt because of her.

He bit his lip, staring at his creation. "N-No... You're asleep. In a coma. Never to wake up. I've... I've got to move on. That's right. E-Even if you came into the shop right now, it'd be too late. I made up my mind!" he whispered triumphantly.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he started to think more positively. "I'm gunna break free." He ripped off the picture of the Princess and started to rip it up. "Just gotta let go Dag... Everything will be fine."

He threw the scraps onto the floor. He looked at the paper with disgust. He put the clipboard down and aimed his palm at the scraps. With a blink of an eye, an ember of fire bursted from his palm, catching the flammable material ablaze. The golden embers reflected off his eyes. "Set... it all on fire. Got to let it go and set it all on fire..." he murmured as the white paper turned charcoal black.

Water splashed onto the flames, snapping the dwarf out of his trance. "Dagu! What do you think you were doing?! Tryin' to set the store on fire?" The man asked, an empty vase in his hands.

"Oh..." he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I just... I don't know..." he answered truthfully.

His boss just rolled his eyes. "Don't let it happen again Dagu... and stop goofing off..."

Dag held a smile on his face long enough for the old man to turn the corner. He sighed in frustration, pang of guilt filling him. He stared at the pile of ash and soot, regretting his choice on setting it on fire."

* * *

Frey frowned as she round the ben of the street. She finally had given up on Doug but now... her heart hurt worse than before.

"I... I let him go... But... why does it still hurt?" she murmured.

At the store, Dagu held his heart, thinking the same thing. That's when it hit him. "I love her, that's why..." He bit his lip, silver eyes never leaving the charred wood. "And... now I know."

Frey was almost unsure of herself as she continued the cobblestone path. "Here's the start of a brand new life... I guess..."

Dagu sighed, getting the broom from the closet to clean up his mess. "It's down this road... My new life."

The Princess held her head high, trying to ignore the urges to search for Doug again. "When it's right..."

"You always know." Dagu unknowingly finished for her. He dumped his garbage in a can, placing the broom and dusting his hands off.

"So, this time, if I meet you Douggie..."

"I won't let you go Frey. 'Cause that's what my heart is telling me. To never let you go."

"I know it's right," they finished in sync.

Frey looked up at the sky as Dag made his way over to window to look at it himself. "There's only one thing left to say," they murmured. "Love's never too late."

Frey began to spin around in circles, lost in her own thoughts. "I've broken free from those stupid wonderful memories," she cried with glee.

Dagu smiled as he worked his way back to his forgotten clipboard and pencil. "I've finally let go of her. No more dwelling on the past."

Frey continued down the street, a true, genuine smile on her lips. Dagu continued his previous task in taking stock. Two good-byes had led to their new lives. But, no matter how happy, sad, mad they were at the world, each other and themselves, one thought did dwindled on the past. They secretly wished for the other to never let go for them.

Frey sighed softly into the air. New life deserves new start. Rule one: no thinking of anything that reminds you of- "Oh hey look, a store."

Nevermind...

The bell jingled as the Princess entered the store. The elder man at the cash greeted her with a smile. "Hello miss. Anything I can help you with?"

She gave a polite smile. "No thank you. I'm just browsing." She wandered off to the isles.

"Alright," she heard him call. "Ask me or my assistant if you need anything. He's taking stock, well should be if he's not goofing off, but he'll help you anyway."

She called a thank you somewhere, eyes examining the shelves. The jade orbs landed on a perfect red apple. She gracefully picked it up off the shelf.

"Well... look at you... At least this store doesn't overstock."

A sudden groan of frustration came from behind her. "Huh?! I could've sworn I counted five apples! Please don't tell me I just understocked that..."

The girl froze. "O-Oh... Sorry. I have an apple here in my hand if you mean this." Frey turned to face the annoyingly familiar voice.

Jade orbs met those of silver. Green covered the jades while red covered the silver. Silence was the only words exchanged between the two as Frey's eyes darted to the protruding pointed ears from the being in front of her.

"Fr-Frey...?" The poor dwarf's voice was so small, so unsure if the girl in front of him was real.

"Douggie?"

He gulped, taking a step backwards. Aside from the fact he looked slightly older and more mature, the stunned dwarf looked exactly as he did five years earlier.

"Oh my Native Dragons... It is you!" Frey felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her body as she forced herself onto the dwarf. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck, tears already staining his clothes.

"B-But... How...? Y-You were in a coma..." he murmured completely dumbfounded. His arms found their way around her strong but fragile body on their own.

"I woke up literally just after you left you idiot!" Tears streaked her flustered cheeks as she looked up at him.

Dagu, or Doug, bit his lip in guilt, but the feelings of hurt and loneliness overcame them. "Well I warned you that if you didn't say something that I would leave forever!" he retorted.

It was the girl's turn to bite her lip. "I'm... I'm just happy I finally found you... I've spent a year moping around and another just to find you... My life's been hell without you... When you're gone... I realized how much I-"

Doug cut her off with a brief kiss. It didn't last long, but he poured all his emotions, happy, sad, depression, into it.

When he pulled back, both were out of breath from the shock. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Shush Douggie," Frey hushed him, drying her eyes with her cotton gloves. "You read my mind."

Doug smiled the most genuine smile he has ever done within the past five years. He clutched her body close, never wanting to let go. "F-Frey... I think I love you..."

A soft sniffle was muffled by fabric. "I... I love you too... And don't ever let me go again..."

A stiff nod came from above. "Never... as long as you never let me go."

"I won't." She emphasized this by clutching onto his chest.

"Dagu? Dag! You better not be goofing off again- oh."

Doug's boss quieted down when he saw the couple hugging each other for dear life. He rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance, and looked at the half-filled stock order decorated with small drawings of the same pigtailed girl.

"So that's who you're obsessing about..." he said with a small smile. "I knew she looked familiar."

* * *

**I'm done... Review**


End file.
